<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amber's Struggles by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226753">Amber's Struggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bend Over, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay Male Character, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Therapy, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a rumor around school ruining her sex life, Amber tells Cyrus at a therapy session. Accidentally drawing out his need to help, in spite of being gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber &amp; Cyrus Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amber's Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And I think that just about wraps up the session for today-”</p><p>Cyrus had just started to ease himself up from the comfortable black jeather of his desk chair when Amber made a dissatisfied grunt. His thick, dark eyebrows drew in, then the boy sat back down. Scooting closer to the desk now with one hand held in the other. Thumbs fumbling about. Though it was out of line to ask, Cyrus had to take care of his only patient.</p><p>“Amber,” He started in a low voice, carefully calculating his words. “I get the feeling these last few sessions haven’t helped you as much as they used to?”</p><p>The blonde girl leaned back in her chair, absently playing with her pig-tails. She gnawed her lip, clearly uncomfortable to answer. Cyrus was about to speak again when she cut him off: “I’ve just… You keep giving me free sessions, because I can’t pay, and there’s been some other stuff in my life,”</p><p>Cyrus leaned in. He was always eager to help those worse off than himself. After all, his own boyfriend used to be a rather bad guy but nobody knew what was wrong with him. Amber was the same. In Andi’s words, Amber was ‘a dim-witted, narcissistic bitch who’ll leave you hanging from a ferris wheel for looking at her wrong’. At the time she couldn’t have been more accurate. Cyrus had a good impact on both the strays. Find their issues, talk it out, help the best he can.</p><p>“Something you’re not willing to tell me?” He pressed gently. If she didn’t want to talk it wasn’t his place to force it.</p><p>“No! I am, it’s just… kinda awkward,” With a low sigh, Amber straightened up. “I’m… really sexually frustrated…”</p><p>“Oh!” Cyrus didn’t know where to begin with that.</p><p>A tense silence fell over the room as the two friends stared at each other, biting their lips letting that marinate. Amber’s hands were resting between her knees, Cyrus’ thumbs fought for which got to be on top. Not dissimilar to him and TJ in bed the night before. Thinking of himself having sex after what Amber said made the boy’s cheeks transition to a deeper red. He opened his mouth, then closed it. The atmosphere was thick enough to choke him.</p><p>“Look, I get that’s not your thing to deal with-” Amber tried to get up, feeling like she’d been an idiot for even saying it. “So stupid…”</p><p>“Amber, please sit.” Cyrus interjected. Sure, he was used to life and mental issues, not quite the physical side of things, but she was obviously stressed. When she hesitantly collapsed back into the chair, he went on: “I’ve told you that payment is not an issue. But if you’re stressed with… frustrations, we can talk it out. If you’d like?”</p><p>Another long moment passed. For a moment it looked like Amber was going to run out, but her expressions softened. “Well, I broke up with my boyfriend weeks ago. He’s really big at our school, and said all this stuff about me. So, I haven’t had sex in over a month.”</p><p>Cyrus ran his tongue over his dry, cracked lips. Rumours were hard to deal with. TJ went through enough trouble when news got out he was dating a boy, and struggled to control the basketball team for a while. Amber’s school was a little rougher than where the extended Good Hair Crew went. </p><p>“And this troubles you? The rumours and, uhm, sex?” </p><p>“Duh!” Amber snapped, frustration painting her petite face. “The rumours are, like, whatever but nobody wants to be dragged into it. So yeah, no guy touches me! Jonah’s taken so I can’t crawl back to him, and you’re the only other guy I know.”</p><p>Cyrus pushed his lip out, “What’s wrong with me?”</p><p>“... Cyrus, you’re gay.” Amber blinked.</p><p>“Oh yeah…!” Cyrus chuckled awkwardly. The blow to his ego deflated. “Speaking of, are you still friends with Iris?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course! She misses you still,” Amber said with a slight smile drawn across her lips. It seems to make Cyrus blush, remembering that kiss they shared. Moments before breaking up. “You might know her new boyfriend? Reed or something, apparently he used to be friends with TJ!”</p><p>Cyrus opened his mouth, then closed it. Better not to get into that can of worms. But he made a mental note to warn Iris later.</p><p>“It’s… unorthodox, but TJ’s bi. So if I chat with him, maybe we can sort something out for you-?” Cyrus was cut off by a giggle, then a deep sigh. Amber didn’t seem too interested in Cyrus’ sexy boyfriend. “Or… we could work something out?”</p><p>“No offence,” She said, “But I don’t want to get in between you and your boyfriend.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t! He’s said before if Jonah ever gets curious, so the same would apply to you,” Cyrus said quickly, unaware of what he just offered to Amber. Her silence gave it away, so Cyrus replayed it in his mind. Hearing it this time and gasping. “I didn’t mean-”</p><p>Amber already was considering it, however, and didn’t listen to him. “Well that would solve both my issues! And you’re not the worst guy I could do it with. There’s still that Gus kid! Are you sure you’d do it for me?”</p><p>Cyrus nodded. Dreading his own decision, but unable to help it. She was one of his strays. “It would go against many therapist-patient rules and be very unorthodox, but none of our sessions really are, so yes.”</p><p>“Thank you!!” Amber exclaimed. She jumped up and bent over the desk; One hand cupped Cyrus’ jaw and the other his wrist before pulling him in for a shock. Their lips smashed together, and Amber kissed him hard. Her eyes were closed but his wide open as their lips twisted together, partially open while kissing. Amber’s lips tasted of watermelon, with Cyrus forced to taste it while she held their lips together. “Mmm!”</p><p>Try as he might to pull away, Amber’s grip was unrelenting. So, with nowhere left to go but forward, Cyrus leaned in, eyes closing. He began kissing Amber just as hard, tasting her sweet lips and the tip of her tongue run along his own. Teasing them, begging to enter his mouth. But Cyrus pulled back, and she took the que to release him. Internally smirking however, Cyrus used this to take control of the kiss. Moving his hand to the back of her blonde locks and holding her close, as he deepened their lip lock.</p><p>Amber leaned over the desk in surprise. This unexpected kiss with the gay boy in control was making her wet at least, so she let out a moan melting into Cyrus’ lips. Amber cupped his face again, making it deeper; Their lips melted together into an ocean of passion, crashing in waves. To her further surprise, Cyrus’ tongue didn’t ask permission when it suddenly pushed into her mouth. Exploring her cavern eagerly. Amber sucked on the tongue, permitting it control over their heated kiss. </p><p>Something she found herself very happy to do so as the gay inched forward as he added a renewed passion to the kiss. His top lip moving above her own, in a move of control as he fully led the pace and depth of their kiss. Though she could not permit him all the power. Amber climbed up on his desk, haphazardly knocking things aside while she beared down on Cyrus. He yelped hearing something crash on the floor, but was too enthralled kissing Amber to stop. A hand slipped around into Cyrus’ hair, tugging at the black curls.</p><p>Pulled away from the kiss, Cyrus gulped. “Well… that was interesting-”</p><p>“I bet.” Amber swiftly grabbed between his legs. Her petite fingers squeezed Cyrus’ cock, gladly finding it rock hard. “Poor Iris… maybe you just kissed the wrong girl,”</p><p>“I’m still-” He couldn’t finish the sentence as Amber kissed again. He didn’t resist kissing back, trying to overtake each other. Their tongues met in the middle, coiling together. A stalemate. But he lost in the end when Amber started stroking his cock. “Mmph…”</p><p>Taking that as permission to move further, Cyrus let the hand not being used to keep her in the kiss, to lower down and grope the older girl’s perky ass. Giving it a playful squeeze. Though a little awkward, having to lean over since Amber was still on his desk.</p><p>“Should I get down?” She purred to him, wiggling her juicy ass.</p><p>“You could or…” Cyrus purred back, lowering the other hand down as well and picking the older blonde up. Hands firmly on her ass as he pulled her closer to him. Amber responded well by getting down to wrap her legs around Cyrus’ waist. He stumbled under her weight, but held Amber up by the ass. “You’re not as heavy as-”</p><p>Amber squeezed her legs, pressing their bodies close. “You don’t want to finish that sentence.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Cyrus responded, leaning in and capturing the blonde in another kiss. His hands loving the occasional squeeze he gave her ass.</p><p>Feeling the boy’s hands roaming her ass, Amber shot him a grin. Both her arms wrapped around the back of Cyrus’ neck, pulling him in until their lips brushed together. This kiss was soft and slow, breaking apart constantly only to kiss again with soft moans.</p><p>“Didn’t know you were so strong,” She whispered, amused.</p><p>“All i-in the legs,” Cyrus lied. He was having a hard time, so turned around. They leaned against the desk, holding them both up while the teenagers kissed. “Maybe we should begin removing some layers.”</p><p>“Sure you’re up to see some tits?” Amber asked.</p><p>“Oh, I’m up for handling more than just seeing…” Cyrus wasn’t sure or overly interested, but if it helped Amber he’d go along with anything. So his fingers hooked into her shirt before peeling it over her smooth tanned skin, easing it up off Amber. She took it from him and removed her shirt. </p><p>Amber wore a small pink bra that exposed the underside of her breasts, their smooth perfection mere inches from Cyrus’ face. He could see the fading tan-lines under her straps. Amber’s breasts were large and full, enough to make any teenage boy drool. Cyrus felt awkward, but leaned in and pressed his lips against a nipple. Kissing it through Amber’s pastel pink bra.</p><p>“Such beauties…” Cyrus purred, poking his tongue out and teasing it through the fabric.</p><p>“Remove it.” Amber purred at Cyrus, grinding her hips against his cock.</p><p>Cyrus pulled back and smirked a little as he grabbed the bottom of his blue and white striped tee, quickly pulling it over his head and revealing himself to the blonde. Before the girl could comment, his hands snaked behind her and with a skill that would confuse many, he easily released the clasps to undo her bra. Amber tossed her bra away without question, then grabbed Cyrus’ head and buried it between her soft tits. Pressing him in, feeling the boy’s lips kiss at each breast, even licking her tanned skin while held between them. When Amber released the boy, he immediately took a nipple between his tender lips. Sucking on the dark nipple and swirling his tongue around it.</p><p>“C-Cy…” Amber moaned out as his tongue worked it’s magic. The blonde’s eyes closed in pleasure, as she decided that trusting Cyrus Goodman was one of her best life decisions.</p><p>Cyrus’ lips softly wrapped around the sensitive nub, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. Going slow and sensual to pleasure the denied girl. His tongue bathed Amber’s nipple gingerly, rolling around it for a few moments before retracting. Pulling the nipple back with his lips suctioned tight. Bringing it back to its limit before releasing with a pop. Amber gasped, having not known pleasure like that. Cyrus took the other between his lips now, taking a rougher approach.</p><p>Amber felt his teeth bear down, gliding over her soft flesh. He did not bite, only tease, run the ends of his teeth just against the quivering dark pink flesh. A gasp passed her lips and both legs wrapped tight around Cyrus. Iris was going to be so jealous that she missed out on getting Cyrus Goodman like this.</p><p>“Mmmm, d-does TJ like you biting him like that?” She asked.</p><p>“He taught me everything I know,” Cyrus murmured around Amber’s nipple. Gently grazing his teeth over it, and resuming squeezing her juicy ass. Girls had round, smooth asses, but Cyrus prefered a strong, muscular behind. Not that he’d complain. “You’ll like my rimming, he says I’m awesome!”</p><p>“Uh, how about you eat me out rather than rim, Cy…? Not really a anal fan.” Amber admitted.</p><p>“Oh…” That was a bit disappointing. “Well I’m not a pussy fan, but I’ll see what I can do! Speaking of, can we take our pants off? My dick kinda hurts.”</p><p>“You look smoking in those jeans though…” Amber purred. The girl pulled Cyrus into a deep kiss. She didn’t really care about his cock condition, she wanted him to be focusing on her body and her pleasure. As selfish as that sounded.</p><p>Cyrus groaned into the kiss, making it end quickly. His hands were squeezing tightly on Amber’s ass even when she unfurled herself from around his waist. “Fine! But I’m still undoing them, too big to be trapped- I mean not big! Normal! I think!”</p><p>“Cy… shut up…” Amber chuckled, before pulling the boy into another deeper kiss. She wanted the boy who had given her that mind blowing kiss back.</p><p>“Don’t tell me to shut up,” Cyrus said before kissing roughly. </p><p>Their lips were pressed hard, locked together with the fierce fire between them melting Cyrus and Amber together. He copied TJ to the mark when he disobeyed and gave Amber’s ass a harsh smack, which brought their bodies closer. With her lips open just long enough, Cyrus shoved inside the girl. Making Amber suck his tongue before spanking her once more. Just for good measure. And since TJ didn’t let him spank much.</p><p>After the spankings, Cyrus’ hands roamed up until meeting her waist. He traced delicately around her skinny jeans, teasing Amber’s body before releasing her button. Their lips never broke as he tugged her jeans down, using his thumbs to ease them down over Amber’s large, jiggly ass. Amber helped to kick them off. For once the no shoe rule came in handy in the Goodman house. Once they were off, Cyrus leaned further into the kiss and felt up every inch of Amber’s ass. Squeezing, tugging, enjoying the smooth cheeks in both hands.</p><p>She wasn’t done with him, either. Amber melted into Cyrus’ lips, permitted him to control it by grabbing the back of her head and squeezing her ass. She knew it was sexy, plenty of boys had used it before. And a good handful, too. </p><p>As the two kissed, lips twisting and melting like sweet caramel, Amber efficiently opened the front of Cyrus’ khakis before delving a hand into his underwear. They were a tight pair of boxer briefs and held inside something she didn’t expect. First off, Cyrus wasn’t smooth as a baby’s bottom. Instead, he had a nice jungle above his cock for her fingers to play with. Moving further down Amber could feel his cock. Not bad on thickness, but as she followed it down to the left she felt it just kept going. Five inches, six inches, then stopped at a shockingly long seven.</p><p>“Oh, whoa!” She wrapped around it instantly, squeezing Cyrus’ member. “You’re way bigger than I thought!” </p><p>“I-” Cyrus paused. He’d never paid much mind to his cock when not stroking it. TJ certainly ignored it in favour for Cyrus’ ass, which he did pride himself on. “I am?</p><p>“Mmm,” Amber licked her lips, stroking the boy’s cock. She used her other hand to lower Cyrus’ pants, letting his big cock free for her hand to play with. Stroking the cock as Cyrus peeled off her panties, leaving her pussy exposed. Grinning, Amber pressed his tip against her wet folds. “I want this inside me, like, now…”</p><p>“Oh really?” Cyrus purred, moving closer to the blonde. Letting his cock grind against her a little as he leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss. Truthfully, he was unsure of doing Amber. But his good nature and promise to help was too much. “Then beg for it…”</p><p>“Oh, I DON’T beg.” Amber effortlessly shoved Cyrus back into his leather chair, shocking the boy. She straddled in his lap, purring as he gulped a little. Loving how she broke through his act. “You should know by now Goodman, that I take what I want…”</p><p>“Y-yes… you do,” Cyrus found it hard to act straight for her with Amber sitting on him like that.</p><p>The seductive girl took his cock, then aimed it upwards slowly. Letting his tip slide against the folds until she pulled back an inch. Aimed at her, ready to sink down on the dick.</p><p>“S-so…” Cyrus gulped as Amber hovered over him. The first and last pussy he’d touch, inches away from his throbbing seven-inch cock. He felt its heat washing over the length of his cock, drawing a moan from Cyrus’ lips. Sinking down into his chair, just waiting for Amber to sit on his cock. “My first pussy.”</p><p>“How about you pull me down?” Amber said, grinning wickedly. She lowered her hips so the dripping lips brushed against Cyrus’ cock; The wet heat touching his cock made Cyrus buck up a little. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Cyrus took Amber’s waist. So slim and curvy, a body built to ride cocks. His thumbs massaged her skin, feeling up Amber’s smooth skin. After a long moment with the passion heavy in the air, Cyrus pulled her down; Cyrus’ slim tip pushed past the warm lips with ease and entered Amber’s pussy, feeling her walls close around its shaft. He heard Amber moan into his ear while it pushed into her pussy. The walls tensed up, becoming almost too tight to move any further. A warm, tight grip hugging Cyrus the deeper he forced it.</p><p>Amber’s pussy wrapped around him, reshaping itself on the Goodman’s cock. It had been too long, it forgot the last cock inside so took on Cyrus’ shape and size. He fit perfectly in the girl, albeit a snug fit. Her ass rest now on his lap, fully impaled on Cyrus Goodman’s cock. They moaned together and the sound mingled into a song of pleasure.</p><p>“Mmm… god, you fill me just as good as Jo-” Amber moaned out.</p><p>“Fuck! Who’s bigger?” Cyrus panted, feeling her squeezing down and gently rock her hips. He throbbed against the inner walls, amazed at the warmth.</p><p>“I’ll show you later,” Their lips came together passionately, just before Amber raised her hips. A groan passed down her throat from Cyrus, who was in heaven feeling the warm lips withdraw from his cock. Only to then have the hole drop back onto his cock, swallowing every inch of the lengthy seven-inch shaft. Amber broke the kiss, throwing her hair back. “Oh, fuck yes! You are sooooo big, Cyrus!”</p><p>Cyrus found himself guiding the girl up and down his cock with a firm grip on Amber’s hips, bouncing her up and down. Inches from his face her breasts jiggled, looking oddly delicious. He watched them, fucking harder to make them bounce wildy. Thrusting sharply upwards, shoving it all into Amber, Cyrus made her cry out in sheer pleasure. Getting the first cock in months, a big one that filled her pussy to the brim.</p><p>“C-Cy…” Amber moaned out, the girl’s sexual need slowly being satisfied by the gayest boy she knew.</p><p>“So tight! So fucking tight!!” Cyrus roared, pounding Amber’s hole. She rode it fast and he thrust up to meet, filling that pussy with precision. </p><p>As the girl continued to ride his thinner length, Cyrus’s hand began roaming her body once more. The girl moaning as Cyrus’s hands came across her breasts and began teasing them with a firm squeeze. He rolled the soft orbs around in both hands, letting them bounce as Amber rode his cock. Nothing like TJ’s pecs, those firm muscles he used to stabilize himself when riding. Cyrus’ thumbs brushed over the nipples, flicking them like switches. They made Amber release cute moans and move her hips a little faster. So, out of curiosity, Cyrus gave them a sharp pinch.</p><p>This had the blonde moaning even louder.</p><p>“You like that?” He pinched down. At the same time Cyrus snapped his hips, giving a rough slam balls deep into Amber.</p><p>“Mmm…” Amber moaned out, loving the feel of having every inch of Cyrus’s length inside of her. </p><p>For a gay guy, he knew what he was doing.</p><p>She kept bouncing in his lap, taking the cock in deep thrusts. Pushing him down into the chair while grinding her soft ass into his pale skin; Amber felt his hands tense up whenever she grinded on him. Grinning, Amber arched back. This not only presented her breasts in full perfect detail, but she could grab the desk behind then and really start to ride. Lifting her hips in short, fast movements that fucked her pussy on that throbbing cock.</p><p>Cyrus played with her thin body, watched his cock disappear into her pink tightness. She was dripping wet, getting the leather coated in her sweet juices. Though it may be a girl, seeing someone ride him with such passion was hot. </p><p>“Turn around,” He growled out, rocking his head back. Slowly pumping up into Amber’s pussy, letting her ride it hard.</p><p>“Oooh?” Amber purred, wondering how it would go with her facing away from Cyrus. She expected him to possibly get a little more into it now that her tits weren’t pressed into him.</p><p>“I said turn.” Cyrus repeated, before twisting her at the hips. Amber complied, twisting around with that sexy cock still buried deep. They couldn’t fight back their moans until Amber was sitting with her ass to Cyrus. He brought his hand down on it, making the juicy behind jiggle. “There’s that ass… TJ would fucking love it!!”</p><p>“Who said I’m letting anyone in it…” Amber purred, despite having already let Jonah take that hole.</p><p>“Who said I wanted it?” Cyrus started to work her pussy harder, planting his feet for leverage. The clapping of skin echoed through his room, soon joined by Amber gasps and moans. He wasn’t holding much back, just enjoying a warm hole around his cock. “Mmm, tighten up, Amber!”</p><p>“Earn it big boy…” Amber purred back, not willing to let the gay boy have full control.</p><p>Cyrus growled, absently doing exactly what he and TJ got up to. Amber smirked at Cyrus, moving on his cock. Riding him slow yet hard, pounding herself along the length of Cyrus’ cock. Her hole was still tight and hot, hugging its length. Just tormenting him now by slowing down on his cock; Amber could feel every inch push in and out of her.</p><p>“You’re throbbing fucking badly,” She moaned.</p><p>Cyrus grinned as he felt his cock throb once more, the boy leaning in and nipping at her neck a little. Playing into what he had heard from Jonah, by growling: “Not my fault, that you’re fucking hot…”</p><p>“Uh huh, gay boy,” Amber leaned into Cyrus, feeling him wrap around. Both hands squeezed at her soft breasts, while his hips gave a few rough pounds. “Mmm, fuck me, Cyrus!”</p><p>Shrugging, the boy decided to give his patient exactly what she wanted. Cyrus moved a hand down to her hips and held her still as he began thrusting upwards. Pushing his lengthy seven-inch deep into the blonde’s pussy. Fucking Amber with hot passion, pounding deep into her sexy body hard enough to make her pussy drip. Fucking her sweet honey deeper inside with furious thrusts, moving his hips like a horny animal.</p><p>Wanting something more before he came, Cyrus gave a sudden shove that got them on their feet. He pushed her down onto the desk, bent over it. Amber gasped but let him do as he pleased, pounding her with vigor. Lifting a leg onto the wood as his hips moved hard and fast, ramming Amber.</p><p>Though she felt him throb, Amber didn’t expect what came next.</p><p>Cyrus slammed himself balls deep, impaling her on the seven-inch length. Then let out a guttural moan before cumming deep in her pussy. Shooting raw in her tight walls, painting her insides white with cum.</p><p>“CYRUS GOODMAN!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>